Was This Always There?
by ashleycanhavetalent2
Summary: I uploaded this when Kickin' It wasn't listed... So, here's something for the few that might look. Sorry, but it hints YAOI/SlASH/GUYxGUY. MiltonxJack FTW *Decided to add on, so I changed the rating for future chapters. *Remember, the story is COMPLETE as of 1/13/13.
1. Part one

Most of the time, Rudy never let the kids stay at the dojo after hours but Milton asked if he would be able to stay an hour or two more to train with Jack. Seeing that Milton is one of the most responsible kids that Rudy ever met, Rudy had no problem leaving the dojo keys with the taller of the two. They said their good-byes to the other members of their group and their sensai. After the rest had left, Jack and Milton shut down the place to make sure no one will bug them. They trained for about thirty minutes before taking a break by drinking some cold water and joking around about the school bullies and how lame they're starting to become.

"I still can't believe that you were able to beat the living crap out of those guys! There must have been at least four of them and let me tell you, they were HUGE." Jack stated between laughs and giggles. Milton grew quiet after the seemlessly harmless statement. After a few seconds Jack noticed how his laughter was the only sound echoing in the lonely building. He halted his laughing fit at the best of his abilities. "Dude? What's wrong?" Milton just glared at Jack as the other lost his smile. "Milton?"

Milton sighed as he stood up and head over to the training mat. Jack was following close still wondering why the other had been such a kill joy out of no where. They started to spare again. After the three years of personal training with Jack, Milton could not believe the other still didn't believe that he was capable to take on anybody at the school. Milton had progressed beautifully over the years, and is close behind the level Jack was at that moment. This somewhat angered the nerd of the group. It's been THREE YEARS, that's enough time for someone to change, enough to grow. Did everyone still see him as the weakling as before in middle school? Two more years and they're off to collage, and yet they still saw him the same?

While these negative thoughts grew, Milton's hits and kicks became more forceful. This surprised Jack and with the next hit Jack was on his way down to the ground. On his way down, he tried his best to grab on to whatever he can... and it so happened to be Milton. There was a loud thud that rocked the entire dojo. Jack felt something on him, and slowly opened his eyes to see it was Milton. Milton carefully propped himself up. Both of Milton's hands were next to Jack's head, and one of his legs were between Jack's. Both of the two held their breath as they stared into each other's eyes. Milton was the first to let a soft breath escape his quivering lips. The warm air brushed across Jack's own lips. Even though the position was somewhat awkward, none of the boys dared to move because in some weird way the position also felt comfortable, natural almost.

Jack's eyes started to haze over and his lips parted. Milton received the hint and leaned into Jack, as Jack tilted up his chin to reach Milton half way. The kiss was soft, unsure, and shaky. Jack felt weird and didn't know what to do with his hands. They lingered and traced circles on the plush floor. Milton sucked and bit Jack's lower lip, the boy below him whimpered but opened his lips for Milton. Their tongues met and Milton's snaked away and traced the rest of his mouth brushing against Jack's tongue every so often in a teasing manor. Jack let out another sound, but it sounded more like a mewl than a whimper. Milton smirked against the kiss before moving away from the kiss. Jack blushed madly before pushing Milton on his back. Milton was chuckling by this point at Jack's bashfulness.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack huffed out, at the moment was straddling Milton's hips, with his arms crossed across his chest. Milton was half-lidded and propped on his elbows. Jack was more mad when all Milton responded with was a sly smile. "Milton?" Milton slammed his lips to Jack's. Jack started to push Milton's chest away. But Milton grabbed the other's wrists and as soon as Milton made contact, the other stopped fighting it and Melted into the kiss.

"So, are we going out or what?" Milton said in between soft butterfly kisses down Jack's neck.

"What do you think?" Jack whispered.


	2. Part Two

Milton mumbled in between sucking on Jack's salty nape, "Well, in that case..." He removed his lips from Jack's skin leaving behind a draft of cool air to brush against the reddening patch of evidence as he switched their position by placing his hand behind Jack's back and the other holding Jack's legs around his waist, tilting the boy in a laying position, "I'm the dude." He was then hovering over the other boy, with Jack's hips positioned upwards toward the other boy's private region. Though knowing the implications of the position, Jack's eyes didn't brake their hold as his cheeks flared anew.

"I think we both know who's the guy here." Jack said bring Milton's forehead to lay against his own, lightly gripping the back of Milton's neck.

"Says the one who's redder than my hair." Milton gave Jack's nose a quick peck before moving to the other's lips for a kiss. It was slow and was strangely graceful for the two tongues were fighting over the role of dominance in the newfound relationship. They grazed against each other, rolled back and licked, exploring each other. It was still fairly new to them both and how they probed and tested it would being chills to through their spines to find their chills to reside on their necks, chest, and lower regions and create a warmth of its own.

"Fuck, how is it that that one kiss felt ten times better than anything else that I've done." Jack nipped on Milton's lip down to his jaw and licked his way down to the porcelain collarbone of his friend.

"Maybe because I'm enchantingly intriguing to the human body." Milton chuckled in response.

"You wanna see what's really enchantingly intriguing to the human body?" Jack said flipping their positions once more.

"Don't you think that it's a little to early for that sort of stuff?" Milton asked while looking up at Jack and rubbing circles with his thumbs on Jack's hip bones.

"It's like masturbation except with someone else." Jack said like it was a matter of fact.

"Well, it is hard to argue with that logic."

"That's not the only thing that's hard." They both let out a burst of laughter. Once it stopped though they were left engulfed in silence. The temptation was high but they knew they couldn't... Not yet anyway.


	3. Part three

"Fuck it." They both said simultaneously. "Your place or mine?"

"Here." They smiled at each other. Oh, the benefits of thinking like your best friend, how fine they can be?

"Let's take this in the corner of the room at least." Jack said grabbing onto Milton's wrists.

"Why? The blinds are down and the doors are locked." Milton stated bluntly. What was there to be bashful about?

"I know but what if someone walks in... L-like Rudy, oooor Bobby... Or someone." Jack averted his eyes away to the opposite corner of the room.

"You don't feel the rush of possibly getting caught?" Milton asked surprised. Out of all the people in their group, Jack was the adrenaline junkie testing how far he could get, he nearly died every week.

"Of course I do, and I think that's why I feel so great with you... It's just... I don't know..." Jack's hands lost most of their grip but his fingers still lingered over the other's white flesh. Milton went in for a kiss, his only objective was to calm the other's nerves, though as time drifted on passions grew and a fire was born within each of them. Soon enough the battle with each other's mouths wasn't enough. Jack's hands pinned the other's to the floor, the other didn't signal any protest, so he went on. His lips moved down to Milton's Adam's apple and he bit softly and slowly, mostly just to see the reaction to the pain, but Milton let only a purr of approval.

An idea sprung itself in Jack's mind, along with his most prize possession. Grinding against Milton, Jack's mouth went to Milton's shirt collar, tugging on the material slightly, though letting go quickly to resume his work on Milton's neck. Milton whimpered, knowing that the other wanted to hear him beg so Jack gathered both of Milton's wrists into one hand, the benefits of having a skinny boyfriend already starting to show, Jack grinned against Milton's skin as he brought the hands above Milton's head.

His other hand went under Milton's shirt, his hand fluttered over the ghost white skin, sending a chill through Milton's spine. Jack's fingers found their target, and they began to play with the sensitive surface of Milton's nipple. Only messaging at first, Jack pinched the piece of body and earned a loud moan. In one swift motion, Jack sucked one last time on Milton's neck and grabbed the bottom of Milton's shirt to cover his face. Jack swooped in to lick the nipple that he had previously hurt. The only reply was a sigh heavy with relief.

Jack's other hand crept down Milton's flat stomach to met the elastic of his sweats, tugging them down far enough to slip his hand in. He teased the skin and found the heated member of his friend. When his fresh grip surrounded the warm erection Milton let out a squeal, as Jack's hand moved in a steady pace and Milton bit his own shirt.

Jack's tongue found itself trailing down to Milton's stomach, and gradually his lips were teasingly nipping at the skin. Milton's jaw clenched harder as Jack's hand gripped tighter and moved faster. It continued like this for a while, that seemed like an hour to them both. Jack let a breathy 'Milton' exit his mouth, and it was all that was needed to get Milton to release within his sweats while groaning in pleasure.

The hand that was holding Milton's writs released them from their hold to unmask the fair skinned boy. Milton propped himself on his elbows as they both leaned in for a kiss, it was steady and slow, filling the dojo with the sound of saliva being transferred from one mouth to the other. Jack, multitasking, cleaned his hand on a towel that was near by and shortly after found his hands behind Milton's lower back and the other behind Milton's neck.

They separated, breathless from the experience. "That was amazing." Milton let out once regaining his breath.

"Well, duh. I'm enchantingly intriguing to the human body." Jack answered coolly with a smug smile gracing on his perfectly red, swollen lips.


End file.
